


The Purchase

by SuccubustyKisses



Series: Monsterfucker Bingo [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cannon universe, Consentacles, Established Shance, Living Sex Toy, M/M, Tentacles, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: A pout graces his lips as he drags his feet down the hall towards his room. He knows him and Lance haven’t been together long, only a little over a month, but all they ever get to do is save the world and sometimes have a quickie. Shiro can’t help but be left wanting more, a mall date would have been fun. Just the two of them walking hand and hand, looking at random alien wares, trying on fun new outfits, pressing each other into secret nooks for the thrill of public affection.Cursing the coalition and their need of him on what was supposed to be his day off he stops in front of his door, hand pressing sleepily to the pad to open it while he yawns widely. A loud moan cuts through the hall, his eyes going wide and head jerking up to look inside his room at the beautiful display spread out on his bed for him.





	The Purchase

Swap moons, Lance has always loved them, especially after learning there are so many, with so many different stores. Lance practically bounces out onto the moon’s decorated parking lot surface every time they find a new one, excited to explore what the Space Mall contains within. 

Wandering through the stores is his second favorite pastime, just behind spending alone time with Shiro. He only pouts a little when Shiro says he's staying back on the ship and not coming shopping with him, again. 

_What’s a guy gotta do for a nice mall date and maybe some changing room sex?_ Sighing loudly he looks up at the directory board, fingers pushing categories aside in sulky boredom as he searches for something to bring his mood back up. 

His eyes settle on a category he hasn’t seen in a few moons, the red lettering signifying only adults are permitted in the establishment making a smile spread across his face. There were few options on what he would find, strippers, porn, or a sex shop.

Honestly, he’d be pretty happy with any of them. Taking note of the area of the shop he practically skips through the crowds towards his exciting adult adventure.

* * *

Shiro sighs loudly, raising his arms above his head and practically melting when his spine lets out a loud pop. The lights shifted within the ship hours ago, signifying it’s well past 'night time' and he’s been working too hard, again, instead of being out having fun with Lance. 

A pout graces his lips as he drags his feet down the hall towards his room. He knows him and Lance haven’t been together long, only a little over a month, but all they ever get to do is save the world and sometimes have a quickie. Shiro can’t help but be left wanting more, a mall date would have been fun. Just the two of them walking hand and hand, looking at random alien wares, trying on fun new outfits, pressing each other into secret nooks for the thrill of public affection.

Cursing the coalition and their need of him on what was supposed to be his day off he stops in front of his door, hand pressing sleepily to the pad to open it while he yawns widely. A loud moan cuts through the hall, his eyes going wide and head jerking up to look inside his room at the beautiful display spread out on his bed for him. 

Lance is there, writhing on his bed, a loud moan filling the air around him as his hips buck up into the air. He has a blanket draped over his waist, slipping down to show the flash of a golden hipbone into the low light. A sheen of sweat coats his body, his eyes going wide and dilated as his back bows and he thrusts his hips up again. 

Quickly shutting the door behind him Shiro moves into the room, pulling off his vest and dropping it to the floor followed by his shirt as he comes up to the edge of the bed and meets Lance’s eye. “Well hello beautiful.”

“S-Shiro.” Lance’s voice is ragged, as if he’s been moaning out for a while, leaving Shiro curious to the happenings under the blanket. “I was starting to worry you wouldn’t c-hoooome back.”

Dark eyes run down the line of Lance’s body, stopping at the obviously wet spot on the tent in the blanket. His brow raises as he watches movement underneath the light fabric. “What have you brought back for me?”

Cool fingers run along Lance’s sweat soaked skin, starting at his shoulders and moving down his chest. He stops at a nipple, swirling his thumb over the raised bud, smiling at the beautiful sound it brings out before moving further down to grip the sheet. With a flourish he yanks back the blanket, gasping at the sight beneath. 

Just as expected, Lance is completely naked, whole body now on display. With the sheet gone Shiro can now see the green and blue tendril circling Lance's cock, undulating in a constant rhythm. It slides up to the tip again, the tapered end pressing against Lance’s urethra and causing another beautiful moan to fill the air. 

“Huh…” Shiro watches as another tendril comes out from underneath Lance, wrapping around his thigh, leaving a slick residue in its wake as it moves along. Too curious not to look Shiro crouches down, pushing up on Lance’s hips in his next thrust up, holding him up so he can see underneath. 

The first thing he sees is Lance's hands, bunched together and an angry red as they’re held tightly together at the base of his spine by another of the things moving around his body. His eyes train further south, following the path of the slick appendage to Lance’s ass, cheeks spread wide as another limb squirms it’s way out of his hole, leaving a glistening trail as it follows the path of the last. 

Shiro leans closer, eyes following the new addition as it slides down Lance’s crack, past his balls, which Shiro isn’t surprised to find wrapped tight in the grip of a smaller one, and up to slowly wrap around Lance’s other thigh, mirroring its counterpart. Licking his lips Shiro moves back to looking under Lance again, watching the wiggling mass growing as more and more tentacles come snaking out of his hole.

“Beautiful.” Curious fingers reach up, running over the slick surface of one of the searching limbs. The tentacle quickly darts out further, moving faster than any Shiro has seen yet to wrap around his arm all the way to his shoulder and _pull_ More fast moving appendages appear, sliding up around Shiro’s neck in a firm grasp and yanking him forward until he finds his mouth pressed against the soft skin of Lance’s hip.

Frowning, Shiro pushes back on the bed with his free hand, but the pressure on his throat just gets tighter so he quickly relaxes again. 

“So how long does this thing last exactly?” Turning his head as best he can Shiro looks up at Lance’s amused smirk.

“Well, considering I thought it was just a decorative butt pl-ooohhh fuck.” Shiro raises a brow, watching the look of ecstasy cross over Lance’s face before shrugging.

“Only one way to find out I guess.” Turning his head back against Lance’s skin Shiro moves up along it, pleased to find that the thing lets him move as long as he doesn’t try to move away. Pleased with this development he squirms around, climbing up onto the bed until he’s between Lance’s legs, grin pressed against his flesh as the creature spreads his thighs wider open to accommodate Shiro’s girth.

Showing his appreciation Shiro presses a quick kiss to one of them before shifting beside it to bite down on Lance’s thigh, pulling the skin into his mouth until he knows he's left a prominent mark. Sliding back down again Shiro leaves another mark on Lance’s abdomen before reaching his cock. He takes only a second, eyes trailing the tentacle wrapped length before shrugging and wrapping his mouth around it, dipping down to take Lance and the tentacle into his mouth and suck.

Lance keens, bucking up and nearly choking Shiro as the warmth of his mouth dips down further, jaw opened as wide as he can to take all of it in. The slick fluid on the tentacle tastes like mint, and leaves a tingling sensation on his tongue as he laves it over the underside of Lance’s cock, pulling back up before going back down again, succeeding in going slightly further down this time.

As if realizing what is happening the tentacles slide away from Lance’s length, giving Shiro the satisfaction of being able to take all of him in, swallowing around the tip with a pleased hum. He goes to pull back up, only making it half way before he feels the pull on his throat, barely getting the time needed to prepare himself before he finds his nose once again buried in curls. 

The grip on his throat loosens again, letting him pull back up, just enough to almost reach the head before he feels it tighten and yank him back down. Accepting his current predicament he goes with the flow the tentacles set, moving up as the grip gets looser and going back down with the pull, soaking up the whimpers and moans coming from Lance as he works together with the creature to bring him over the edge. 

It doesn’t take long before Lance’s voice takes that desperate edge Shiro knows to mean he’s close, his thighs shaking against Shiro’s shoulders as he thrusts up into his mouth chasing his release. He pulls up, eyes watching Lance’s back bow beautifully, catching his breath before he dips down again. 

Lance jerks up, burying his cock as far down Shiro’s throat as possible as he releases. Shiro closes his eyes, concentrating on swallowing it all down rather than choking. Lance whimpers as his pleasure goes over into overstimulation, squirming desperately for an escape. 

Taking pity on his partner Shiro smacks at the tendrils, giving a pleased noise when they let up allowing him to pull back. Lance pants, whimpering pathetically as his eyes flutter. Shiro shifts his position as best he can with one arm, moving up to look down at Lance, his chest tight with the love he feels for the younger man. 

He shifts his trapped hand, lacing their fingers together as he rebalances himself onto one elbow. With his other hand free to move around he runs a finger down Lance’s cheek, heart swelling as he presses into it like a cat begging for more. “My beautiful Lance. How did I get so lucky to have someone as amazing as you grace my bed?”

“I ask myself the same thing every day.” Lance’s eyes flutter open, unfocused and tired as he smiles lopsided up at him. “I love you, Shiro.”

Grinning Shiro leans down to press their lips together in a soft kiss, and then another. They kiss again and again, steadily becoming more and more sloppy and aggressive as Shiro presses his still clothed dick down against Lance. 

A cold touch is all the warning Shiro gets before he finds his pants being rapidly invaded, four different tentacles forcing their way past his waistband, two of them wrap simultaneously around his cock, undulating in a way that leaves him bucking forward and moaning out for more.

Smirking up at him Lance shifts his weight, pressing his hips up into Shiro’s. The resulting moan leaves Lance’s body tingling, craving more. “Shiro, take your pants off.”

Not needing to be told a second time Shiro takes only a minute to pup the button on his jeans, shoving and squirming to try and get them and his underwear out of the way with only his one free hand. As if sensing his dilemma, or searching for more skin to touch, more tentacles come out, pushing and pulling on his pants until they’re off and on the floor before yanking him forward.

The cold touch of the moist limbs leave a slight tingling sensation on his overheated skin, trailing up his belly and down his thighs, quickly wrapping around his body and further tying him to Lance. Their eyes meet and Lance shoots him a smirk and a wink before grinding his hips up against him. “I’m really stuck on you, babe.”

Both men laugh, Shiro leaning down to press affectionate little kisses all over Lance's face between his chuckles. The cool touch of the tentacles on his body take the back burner compared to the feel of Lance pressed against him, his wrists are still bound behind his back along with one of Shiro’s own, his thighs now tied tight to Shiro’s waist, and another tendril is currently weaving it’s way around Shiro’s other hand, tugging it back behind Lance, pressing their chests together. 

Cold tendrils slide along their bodies, swirling nipples and squeezing lightly around their throats. More move lower, squeezing thighs and calves, twining around their cocks tying them together into a beautiful convulsing friction that leaves Shiro gasping and bucking for more. He's so focused on the feeling between his legs he doesn’t notice the reaching limbs in the back of his body until two small tendrils have found his hole, pushing in and swirling in just the right way to leave him moaning loudly into Lance’s ear.

They buck and moan, cocks rubbing together in a delicious friction the tentacles seem to match perfectly, thrusting and squirming in their holes. It doesn’t take long for the tendrils to find Shiro’s prostate and start a constant rub against it that leaves him whimpering and drooling onto Lance’s shoulder. 

Warm arms wrap around his chest, nails digging into the flesh driving him over the edge. Back bowing he cums, splattering over the tentacles and both their chests as he bucks and writhes. The tentacles continue to move through it until he’s squirming and whimpering, whole body tingling with overstimulation. 

Slowly the tentacles pull away, retreating and disappearing behind Lance’s body until Shiro collapses beside him, free of their slick touch and panting into the air around them, thick with the smell of sex. Warm hands trace his cheek with a pleased hum before Lance lets him go, reaching back behind his body to pull out a small egg shaped ball with a glittering purple gem on the end. 

“Think I found my new favorite toy.” He grins, setting it down gently with an affectionate pat.

Shiro peeks an eye open, looking over as Lance reaches into their side drawer for wipes. “How did you get your hands free?”

“Oh, that was easy.” Lance grins as he runs a wipe over Shiro’s chest. “I had control over them the whole time.”

Memories of tentacles wrapped around his throat, forcing him down to gag on Lance’s cock flash through his memory and Shiro lunges, pinning his partner to the bed with a sly smirk. “You sly little devil, enjoy me choking on your cock do you?”

“Mmm… almost as much as I enjoy gagging myself on yours.” Curious fingers trail down his body to run over his dick, sending jolts of pleasure through his system. Shiro quickly bats him away before collapsing on top of him, snuggling into Lance’s chest with a content sigh.

“Nap now, throat fuck later.”

“How romantic.” Lance lets out a soft laugh, fingers running through Shiro’s sweat soaked hair as he watches his partner quickly drift off on top of him. It isn’t long after before he settles down, loosely wrapping his arms around Shiro’s head and falling asleep, body still tingling from their joined pleasure.


End file.
